Jalin Gyda
Background Jalin may not be his real name but it is the one he is the most known by. The public record starts with the times the peace keepers caught the young Treka on a swoop bike, not once but twice. The first a minor incident that resulted only a stern talking too, the second more serious when he led the peace keepers on a merry chase through the kimach (outsider) trade town, one of many that sprung up after the attacks on Mutanda by the CSA. Without the Gorvan and with the CSA in power, his family was economically forced into the role of merchants and transporters in between the CSA's factories and the space ports. In this role they had plenty of access to speeder parts, a prime requirement for swoop gangs to operate. The High Skys gang originally brought the young Treka in on a lark, desiring not his presence but his access to the family's resources. They sorely underestimated his talents, not realizing he was in training to maintain the fleet of repulsorlift craft. It started with a couple comments, a tweak here and there that impressed the mechanics, and soon enough he was doing all the repairs. Sometimes, even resurrecting a bike from the scrap heap now and then with the broken parts his family would otherwise throw away. The third bike he recovered was one of the heaviest to be had, a TaggeCo Air-2. Without half the original parts for it he had to fabricate his own and what came out of the workshop the day he announced it done, was nothing like what can be found on the circuits today. Rumored to be able to fly, it proved well and able to compete with the big boys. Informal races held on Mutada, he came away with second and then first place. Perhaps half of the parts coming from an air speeder might have something to do with that... His entry into the races were made possible by a Mashi's sponsorship, the same one who worked with the peace keepers and was responsible catching him the second time. This same Mashi that caught him sponsored his entry, and made the Treka promise with his earnings to go live his dreams among the kimach, to prove that the horansi are not as backwards as others might believe. The Mashi's real motive was twofold, to get the young Horansi off world so he would not drag the peace keepers on kilometer long chases again! And, the CSA was looking for riders to sponsor in the GLA... a fate that the Mashi felt was only further exploiting the once noble species. Who knows, maybe Jalin will come back and beat the pants off of every CSA rider they can hope to field. Journal Sep 30, 2007 This day he came off of the transport at Mos Eisley and found an Ithorian by the name of Rixt turning away a freighter pilot's cargo. In curiosity, he approached and asked directions, hoping to find the local swoop gang to try and barter his skills to. As luck (or the force) would have it, Rixt was the perfect contact for it for he ran the Swoop club that housed the Kooky Skulls. The day ends with Jalin sleeping on a cot in the garage. OOC Player Info The player is not always available to play Monday to Thursday due to RL job requirements. I am interested in any RP relating to swoop racing, and eventually branching into much more, as RP may dictate. Gyda, Jalin Gyda, Jalin